


Awkward

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Dick Pics, Drunk Stiles, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: There was a new text message, and he opened it only to immediately lock his phone and put it away.“What the fuck?” he whispered as he stared at the back of his phone.Carefully he took it again and unlocked it, but the picture was still there. It was from Derek and it was, uh, a dick. Derek’s dick.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GobsmackApplejack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GobsmackApplejack/gifts).



> To the lovely Gob, Merry Christmas and thank you so so much for the Christmas present! I hope you enjoy this little silly thing, and I hope you have an amazing Christmas Day! ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you M for looking this over for me ♥  
> Any remaining mistakes are mine, please leave them alone.

Stiles was drunk. They all were, it was the last day that summer they all had free before going back to college, so they had barbequed in Derek’s backyard and now they were all plastered and clinging to each other, alternating between crying and laughing. It was all very bittersweet.

With his arm thrown over Scott’s shoulders Stiles looked around. “Where’s Derek?” he slurred and Scott looked around too. 

“Outside?” he said, uncertain. “He was talking to Kira on the porch swing before.”

“I’mma miss him a lot, you know?” Stiles said. 

“I know, and he’s gonna miss you too,” Scott said. 

“I should find him,” Stiles decided and Scott nodded. 

“You should,” he agreed. “I’mma talk to Lyds.”

Stiles patted his shoulder clumsily in encouragement, then he walked out. He bumped hard against the doorframe and swore at it as he stumbled to the side. 

“That’s gonna fucking bruise, asshole,” he told it, then he turned around and narrowly missed walking into the porch swing. “Oh, you I like.”

He sat down with a groan, that thing was _comfortable_. It was nice out, the air was fresh and the porch swing rocked slowly, and Stiles leaned back and looked at the clear night sky for a while. It was beautiful but he couldn’t sort out the stars and he pondered finding Derek so he could show Stiles the constellations, but shortly decided against it. He was too comfortable in the porch swing, so instead he sighed and closed his eyes. 

“Stiles,” Mason said softly and Stiles looked up in confusion before realizing he had fallen asleep in the porch swing.

“Mm?” he asked.

“You should probably go inside,” Mason said. “I’m going home now, Liam, Corey and Hayden are going with me, most of the others are sleeping.”

“Okay, drive safe,” Stiles said and rubbed his face with his hands to clear his head a little.

“I will. Night, Stiles,” Mason said.

“Night.”

Stiles yawned as he watched Mason walk over to his car where Corey was waiting by the passenger door and Liam and Hayden were making out in the backseat. Corey smiled his gooey Mason smile as they got in the car and then he leaned over to kiss Mason’s cheek, and Mason smiled and said something, then he started the car and drove off.

Stiles swayed a little as he got up and walked in, and he smacked his hip against the doorframe.

“Ow, again? Fuck you,” he said to it as he fumbled to close the door.

It was quiet inside and when he looked into the living room he saw Scott and Lydia sleeping leaned against each other in one of the couches and Boyd and Erica cuddled up in the other. Erica smiled at him and lifted a hand in greeting and he raised one back and cooed silently at them, they were adorable, all of them, then he headed for the stairs and one of Derek’s guest rooms, swaying slightly as he walked. One of the doors to the guestrooms were open so he peeked in. The bed was still made and the room was empty so he went in and closed the door before he stripped down to his underwear and climbed into the bed. 

He leaned out of the bed and fumbled with his shorts a little to get his phone and when he had it he curled up under the cover and unlocked it. There was a new text message, and he opened it only to immediately lock his phone and put it away. 

“What the fuck?” he whispered as he stared at the back of his phone. 

Carefully he took it again and unlocked it, but the picture was still there. It was from Derek and it was, uh, a dick. Derek’s dick. Derek’s dick and Derek’s hand holding Derek’s dick. He knew that hand, he had looked at that hand way too much and he was sure it was Derek’s hand. Holding Derek’s erect dick.

“What the fuck?” he repeated. 

There was no text to the message and no other messages and Stiles didn’t know what to do. What do you do when one of your best friends, who you also happen to be in love with, out of the blue sends you a _dick pic_ , what the fuck? He was too drunk for this. He considered going to Derek and ask, but he realized he was too drunk for that to be wise. He also considered sending one back, he was half hard already just from seeing the picture. Of Derek’s dick. It was a beautiful dick, because of course he even had a beautiful dick. The foreskin wasn’t pulled back much and it covered most of the head, making it look almost shy, and Stiles found himself smiling at it. Smiling at a picture of Derek’s dick. 

Shaking his head he took his hand away from his own dick, when had he, oh god. No. He groaned quietly and tapped the screen. 

>> _Nice_

He pressed send and looked at the picture again, but he was still drunk and still tired, so before he knew it he was asleep again, his phone cradled in his hands. 

• **•** •

Derek woke up to bright light stabbing his eyelids and he groaned and turned his back to it before carefully opening them so he could grab his phone to check the time. 

It told him it was 9:03 am and that he had a new text message from Stiles. The preview just said “ _Nice”_ so he fumbled to unlock the screen as his head pounded. When he got the text up he shot up to sitting, his pounding headache forgotten as he looked at the _photo of his dick_ that he had sent to Stiles. Oh god. Why on _earth_ had he thought it was a good idea to send a dick pic to Stiles?

He locked his phone and put his face in his hands as he tried to calm down. This was… not good. His crush on Stiles had been in control. This was why it was a bad idea to drink, fuck, he wasn’t going to be able to look Stiles in the eyes ever again. Death by embarrassment sounded very appealing and he wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole, but of course it didn’t. 

After a few minutes of quiet panic he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to pee and take a shower. Maybe he would slip and drown in the tub while he was in there. 

Sadly he survived, so he got dressed and headed downstairs to make some coffee, hoping that Stiles wouldn’t be there. He knew he would have to face him sooner or later, but later really sounded like the better alternative. Later when he wasn’t hungover. Maybe he could go visit Cora, stay there a few years?

He heard quiet voices as he got downstairs, and when he looked into the living room Lydia and Scott were talking softly as they held hands. He smiled at them, because that was about time, and when Scott turned to look at him Lydia did too. 

“Morning,” Derek said, his voice low to not wake Erica and Boyd. “Coffee?”

“Oh god, please,” Lydia groaned and Scott smiled his dopy smile at her. 

Derek went to the kitchen, that thankfully was Stiles-free too, and started a full pot of coffee, then he got out bacon and eggs and potatoes to start on breakfast. He had just finished shredding the potatoes when the coffee was done, so he put a bunch of cups on the table along with milk and sugar. 

“Coffee’s done,” he said quietly, knowing Scott could hear him if he actually listened, then he poured himself a cup. 

He added a liberal amount of milk and drank half the cup in one go before starting the stove. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” Lydia said as she entered the kitchen and he smiled at her. 

“Breakfast will be ready soon,” he said.

“You need help?” Scott asked. 

They drank their coffee while they helped make the food, Lydia cutting fruit as Scott made pancake batter while Derek was at the stove, and when everything was done Erica and Boyd peeked into the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Boyd said. 

“Is there coffee? Please say there’s coffee,” Erica said. 

Soon after that Isaac came down, then Allison and Kira, and then Stiles. 

“Morning,” he said. “Oh my god, coffee and a greasy and beautiful breakfast, I could marry you.”

Derek’s face went hot and he looked down at his food as he tried to act normal. He had no idea how he normally would act though, because all he could think was that he had sent a dick pic to Stiles and Stiles had responded with _nice_ , and now he was joking about marriage and what even _was_ normal?

Stiles didn’t seem bothered by his silence, he just poured himself coffee and sat down to fill his plate as he talked to the others. 

“Fuck, how are you so chipper?” Scott groaned at Stiles after a while and Stiles grinned at him as he shot Derek a quick look and Derek immediately wished for the floor to open again. 

“Because I’m guessing Allison and I were the only ones who remembered to drink water and I’ve slept really well,” he said and Allison grinned at him and held out her fist for him to bump. 

“I drank water too,” Lydia grumbled and Allison laughed. 

“Yeah, between your first three glasses of wine you did, but then you started on the tequila,” she said and Lydia groaned and put her face in her hands. 

“Why did you let me drink tequila?” she asked. 

“Because, and I quote, ‘I’m a grown ass woman and I can make my own decisions and if you don’t move right the fuck now I’m gonna squeeze your balls off,’” Stiles said with a huge grin and Lydia nodded and lifted a hand to hold out a finger. 

“Right, that,” she said. 

Everyone seemed relaxed and happy, despite that most of them were hungover, and Derek slowly relaxed too. When they all had eaten Boyd and Isaac volunteered to do the clean up and everyone else gathered in the living room, where they halfheartedly argued about movies until Boyd and Isaac was done and a movie was started. They all cuddled up close together in the two big couches as they watched it and Erica fell asleep in Boyd’s lap and Lydia fell asleep with her head on Scott’s shoulder. Stiles sat next to Derek, pressed against his side as he smiled softly at them, then he looked at Derek and his smile stiffened slightly as his scent changed. Derek forced a smile before he looked back at the TV and tried to remember what they were watching. 

They watched two movies, then they ordered pizza for lunch. Most of them seemed to be feeling better when they had eaten, and soon after that people started to go home. First Allison, Isaac and Kira were picked up by Chris, then Lydia’s mother came to get her, Erica and Boyd, and Scott sheepishly accepted a ride too, grinning dopily at Lydia as he did. 

Then it was only Stiles left. John were supposed to show up later, the three of them were having dinner together that evening, so Stiles said he’d just hang with Derek until John got there. Normally it was nice hanging out with Stiles alone, but normally Derek hadn’t sent an unsolicited dick pic the night before, so he was stiff and awkward as they walked back inside. 

Stiles walked ahead to the living room and Derek considered going somewhere else to hide, but it felt a little too dickish, so he quietly trailed after Stiles to the couch. As they sat down Stiles turned to Derek, facing him fully as he nervously picked on his phone, and Derek swore internally at the floor that refused to open. They hadn’t had a Big Bad of the Month for a long time and he had never wished for one as much as he did right then. 

“So,” Stiles said eventually and looked up at Derek, who looked down on his hands with burning cheeks. 

“So,” he croaked. 

“Did you mean to send that?” Stiles asked.

“Uhm,” Derek said, trying to buy himself time, but Stiles was just sitting there quietly, holding his phone in his lap. “I mean. I was drunk and Kira told me to do something, to talk to you, so I… I don’t know, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Kira told you?” Stiles asked and Derek looked up at him. He looked confused. 

“She didn’t tell me to send a dick pic, she just told me to do something, to talk to you,” Derek said. 

“So drunk you sent a dick pic,” Stiles said and Derek’s blush increased as he looked down on his hands again. 

“Yeah,” he said, then he looked back at Stiles again. “Sorry, I’m so sorry, Stiles, I never should have done that, I can’t-”

“Do you regret it?” Stiles interrupted and Derek was so fucking ashamed of himself. 

“Of course I do, I should never have sent that,” he said and Stiles looked down at his own lap. 

“Okay,” he said quietly. 

“I’m sorry, Stiles, unsolicited pictures like that is, I’m sorry, I feel awful,” Derek said and Stiles looked up at him again. 

“Unsolicited?” he asked and Derek opened his mouth to speak but Stiles beat him to it. “No, wait. I’m too slow today, hold up. Kira told you to talk to me, to do something, and you sent me a picture of your dick.”

Derek nodded and looked down, but Stiles kept talking. 

“And you think I didn’t want it, you think- Oh my god, Derek, you like me?” he said. 

“Yeah,” Derek whispered, and when Stiles didn’t say anything he looked up and repeated himself. “I’m so sorry, Stiles, I don’t…” He trailed off when he saw Stiles huge smile though, and he raised his eyebrows at him. 

“You have a beautiful dick,” Stiles said and Derek pulled his head back in surprise. “It looked almost shy in the picture, I’d love to get to know it, see if it’s shy in real life,” Stiles continued. 

“What,” Derek said and Stiles blushed but didn’t stop smiling. 

“I like you too,” Stiles said and Derek looked at him for a long time. 

“You do?” he asked stupidly and Stiles nodded. 

“I thought you knew, that you could smell it on me or something,” he said. 

“Oh,” Derek said. “Uh, no, I didn’t. Uhm. With the risk of sounding like a douche, physical attraction is easy to smell and I recognized that, but deeper feelings are harder, and I didn’t think it was more than physical, so…”

“It’s more than physical,” Stiles said. “Much more than physical.”

“Yeah?” Derek said as he started to smile. 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed. 

• **•** •

Stiles didn’t get to know Derek’s dick that day, or the next, but after that they became close friends. 


End file.
